Metamorphosis
by MommaAster
Summary: Metamorphosis: a striking alteration in appearance, character, or circumstances. Tsuna never thought he would resemble this word so much. From clumsy Dame-Tsuna to Vongola Decimo, he lived his life as constantly changing personality. However, he knew that his life has yet to settle in the true form and will constantly changes. So what will he do? Accept the changes, as always.


_**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way. **_

_**This is just me venting out my daydreams for you all to read.  
**_

_**Edited on March 17, 2019**_

* * *

Tsuna always wondered where would he land up as when he turns 20. He knew that his intuition always scream at that number regarding to his age, and yet he never told anyone about it. In fact, Reborn looked far too suspicious of him when he saw Tsuna hesitating to blow out the candles on his 20th birthday. The hit man never managed to figure out why though. Tsuna only smiles wryly, having been sending everyone out on missions often as of lately, even his tutor. Even then, Tsuna wonder what will happen when he is still 20.

And why is it every time when he is alone in the town by himself that he gets another assassination attempt, again.

"Finally, you will disappear here at last, Vongola Decimo!" the assassin said cockily as Tsuna hums. He knew that he can handle the man easily so he approaches him. The assassin pulls back the trigger as a threat and kept his aim on his target. "Don't come another step closer!" he says to Tsuna, who was still slowly approaching. Tsuna sighs, wondering when he will get a break. All he wanted to do is go to the bakery and buy some cake for his staffs but his luck is not good with him.

"Put the gun down," Tsuna says softly, still approaching as he has his hands up in the air as the assassin places the finger on the trigger. "There is no need to kill me, you see?" he continue to barter with the assassin but the man knew better.

"No, you are causing all of these changes that Costa Nostra does not need!" he says as Tsuna frowns, his sense tingling dangerously into headache zone. The man recognizes the signs and pulls the trigger just as Tsuna grips his head with a shout of pain. Tsuna couldn't avoid the bullet completely, only getting it stuck in his shoulder as the man looks gleeful.

"Finally. You will be gone forever..." he says as Tsuna felt his guts turn stone-cold as he looks up at the man then at himself. The man watches Tsuna to slowly disappear, only for himself to freeze cold to see Tsuna looking up at other with amusement.

"So this is what my intuition was telling me about for my twentieth year of my life," Tsuna says softly as he saw Reborn on the top of the roof, shock shown on his face. Tsuna then smiles sadly. "It's a shame that you won't be able to bury me, Reborn." The hit man finally erupts in anger, aiming for the assassin before the man can kill himself, but it was just too late.

The man had killed himself at the mention of the greatest hit man's name. And Reborn only watch his own student's disappearing smile and tears before shooting at the dead body with full of anger and sadness.

_ "Dammit, Tsuna!"_

* * *

Tsuna slowly wakes up from his somewhat deathly sleep, feeling himself only to get a twinge of his shoulder saying that it fucking hurts. Tsuna groans softly, moving to sit up to look around to see himself in the forest that seems to be endless in all directions. Tsuna had a feeling he wasn't in the right place. Or the right time, when he notices that some of these trees are too small and thin to be his own Maiano Forest. He grunts softly, moving to touch his shoulder to see that it was at least clogged up by the bullet in it. He groans softly, taking off his jacket and vest; only to start ripping them up with his hand and teeth to use them as first aid gauze.

"_Fucking shit, this hurts so much,_" Tsuna hisses out in Japanese, now blocking the rest of the rest of the blood flow with his jacket over it first before wrapping up the torn up fabric over it to keep it on. He knew he needs some medical attention so he stands up slowly, getting used to blood loss he know he has before picking one direction that he can hear a town from. Tsuna walks slowly, slumping over a bit as he starts to pants over the time of walking, only to erupt into the backyard of a church with nuns chattering. His appearance gave them a fright.

"Oh my God! He's injured! Quickly get the kit!" One of the older nuns said after recollecting herself from the fright, rushing over to Tsuna who collapses into her arms. He lets out few hisses of pain, few nuns rushing over to help him down on the ground as one came out of the chapel with a medical kit. "Quickly, get a bucket of water and rags, clean ones please!" the same nun ordered as two of the nuns ran off to get the items, leaving the other nuns to start stripping off the cloth off of the wound as well the shirt.

"My Lord, please watch over this man!" the same nun said with a prayer, Tsuna groaning in pain as she removes the final fabric in the way. There was a bucket beside his head as well clean rags as Tsuna feels himself going out with pain taking over his mind. The nuns tries to keep him alert but he knew he couldn't hold on, giving in to sleep.

The next sight that Tsuna wakes up to was a ceiling that seems to be made of tiles. He lets out a groan, feeling his shoulder that been aching heavily that made him look over to see medical gauze over. At least it gave Tsuna knowledge that he got it at least medically looked at as he takes his time looking around the room. He noted that he was seeing stuff that would not last, or at least most of it, to the modern age which gave him further evidence that he is currently in the past.

"I think he is still sleeping so you will have to be quiet, Sir- Oh God, you awake!" Tsuna hears a female voice that he remembers from one of the nuns that saved him as Tsuna smiles wryly, watching her come in as she quickly took over his vision with her fussing. Tsuna lets her check him over, sighing softly as she pushes back on the bed.

"Sister, thank you for saving me," Tsuna said in fluent Italian, making the nun smiles thankfully that other can speak their language. "Can you tell me where am I?" he ask quietly as the nun makes a humming sound.

"You're about an hour ride from Florence if that helps you any," she answers softly as she checked the bandages to assure it wasn't in need for a change. "You gave my Sisters a fright yesterday, young man!" She began to scold at other, making Tsuna blush darkly at the words.

"I'm sorry Sister, but may I meet this young man?" a male voice called out gruffly, making the nun gasps in shock as she had forgotten about the guest that came in to see the man.

"I'm so sorry Sir G, but please come closer. He is still injured," she said as Tsuna mentally freaks out at the name. He watches her move away a bit to reveal a red-haired male who stepped closer to reveal himself, tattoo on his face with dark brown eyes that could be considered as red. "This is who I was telling you about, Sir G."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister...?" G says as he tips his head, curious of Tsuna; who just smiles back weakly in pain. He curses the fact that there is no man-made painkillers at the moment.

"Please, call me Tsuna. My name is a mouthful and I suspect only people of my homeland can say it properly," Tsuna introduced himself, letting his Japanese accent leak in, making G look a bit surprised as the nun moves about to get some food and water for Tsuna. "May I ask why are you here, even though I have never seen or heard of you before?"

"Ah, Sister Mary was worried about you," G said quietly, noticing that Tsuna was slowly tiring himself out. "You had a gunshot wound in your shoulder there with enough of the blood loss that would kill most people on the spot." Tsuna smiles weakly as he lets the nun feed him carefully, only speaking up to make it easier for G to understand.

"I ran into some nasty person while trying to get out of the forest near here. Not sure how I got in the forest in the first place but I would assume I was drunk, with a nasty headache I had when waking up in it," Tsuna says as the nun tuts at him as he chuckles weakly. G only smirks, knowing that some people are just hard to explain as drunks. "The man was only surprised and shot at me before running away from me, and I only managed to follow the sounds from this place to get some help. That's all I can say for you, Sir G," Tsuna explained further on how he got here as G nods.

"Thank you for telling me what happened. Could you tell me what does the man looks like?" G asks, standing up straighter as Tsuna can feel himself falling deeper into sleep. Tsuna shakes his head, unable to describe due to the rush of the moment; which G understood easily. "Thank you Sister Mary. I may come back again to see Tsuna with someone, if that is alright with you?" The nun gave no concerns and that was well Tsuna fell asleep into deep zone.

* * *

G sighs as he approaches a small mansion he calls as his home, knowing that his own friend and boss were waiting for him to make a report from his trip to a small chapel that was only an hour away toward to northeastern direction. He left his horse to waiting butler, heading inside to get out of the heat of the day. "Damn, that was one hell of the heat," G mutters to himself, climbing up the stairs to the second floor where his friend's office is at.

"Hey Giotto, I'm back!" G called out as he opens the door, revealing a blond male that looks so similar to the man he just saw today; blue eyes looking up from the reports they were reading. Giotto seems to sets down the papers and gave G his utmost attention. "So I went to the chapel after getting a note concerning to injured man there," G started off as Giotto listens to other while waving for his red-head friend to sit down. G took a seat in the chair before the desk, fanning himself while talking.

"The man introduced himself as Tsuna since he had just woken up when I arrived. He had claimed being drunk before entering the forest due to killer headache he had yesterday as well someone shooting him in shock since he stumbled on the shooter without meaning to. The man had at least walked about fifteen minutes before finding the nuns with blood loss as well bullet wound in his left shoulder. Trust me, he was gritting in pain for a while when I saw him."

"Well, sounds like he just had bad luck," Giotto said, bit amused as he knew that G wouldn't lie to him. After all, it wasn't everyday a man appears out of the forest wounded. "Does he remember what the shooter looks like?"

"He doesn't, due to the rush of the moment with hangover he had. I don't blame him personally," G said with a sigh, Giotto chuckling a bit. They really can't blame the man. Drunk enough to get lost in the forest, only to get shot the next morning with hangover? That was one stroke of bad luck for the man. "However, I will be going back tomorrow to keep checking on him as well giving him some herbs to at least relieve the pain he was enduring," G added, making Giotto look interested. "You're welcome to come along if you want to, Giotto."

"I may as well, just to see this poor man myself," Giotto said with amusement coloring his tone. G then remembers one more thing.

"Oh, he was like Asari, something of Asian origin as well," G said, making Giotto look far to curious now. G knew that it was rare to get such people out this far in Italy but G was curious by the man's vocabulary. "He can speak Italian as well too. He must be a half-breed?"

"Must be, if he can speak it well enough," Giotto says softly, tapping on the papers before him. G knew that his friend was considering to at least try to see the man and what the man's next plan after recovering. Their group are always looking for more people to join after all. "G, I will be coming along tomorrow."

"That what I figured, Giotto."

* * *

Tsuna was sleeping when G and Giotto came in to check on Tsuna with Sister Mary, both of the males looking rather disappointed that the nun refusing to wake up Tsuna. It was only as they start to leave that he makes a bit of the sound waking up, hissing at the pain in his shoulder.

"Ah, Sir Tsuna, you're awake!" Sister Mary said as she check on the brunet, having just changed the bandage on his shoulder as Tsuna opens his eyes to show he was in pain. "Let me get you some water and food before you go back to sleep, okay? Also Sir G and his friend is here to see you as well, too," she said to Tsuna, who nods as she helps him to sit up straight. He groans softly, feeling the blood loss, even though he is recovering from it, affecting his vision and brain a bit but he can handle it.

"Hey," G said in greeting, holding up one herb bushel that Tsuna recognizes as natural painkiller. He lets out a groan, his hand from right side reaching out to at least put one stem in his mouth. G snorts, handing one stem over as he watches Tsuna quickly stuff it in his mouth and starts chewing on it as well the rest was set on the bedside. "So you're awake just in time to see us."

"Figured you guys would be around when I either start to wake up or awake," Tsuna mutters, making the blonde laugh a bit as G scowl. "May I ask who is your friend?" Tsuna looks at G, who seems to forgot to introduce Giotto. The blonde smiles softly and nods.

"My name is Giotto, pleasure to meet you Tsuna," the blonde said as Tsuna nods back his greeting and groans softly as his left shoulder twinges, badly.

"Sorry I couldn't give you a warm welcome since my shoulder is complementing murder, again," Tsuna said somberly with dark amusement, making the males chuckle. "May I ask what brings you two here again, beside to give me company?"

"_We were wondering if you were going to be okay on your own around here,_" Giotto speaks up, being the one that makes Tsuna slightly surprised before shaking his head in amusement.

"_I was wondering if anyone notice my race. I will be fine on my own, thank you for your concern Giotto-san,_" Tsuna replies back, G looking like he was trying to translate the words exchange between both but he gave up.

"_Ah, so you do understand both language._" Giotto looks like he was enjoying the exchange.

"_Doesn't hurts the fact that I have half of Italian blood in me, sir,_" Tsuna replies back with amusement as well. "_Though it does not warrant both of you two visiting me, Giotto-san._"

"You got me there," Giotto said, finally reverting back to Italian as G looks thankful for the normal language.

"I guess so," Tsuna says softly as Sister Mary came back in with a tray of food for Tsuna to try to eat. Tsuna gave his thanks to his sister and for the meal, only digging in when other two males looks content to at least let Tsuna eat and drink. It was only after he finish eating that he knew their reason for being there.

"We were curious on what you will do after recovering, Tsuna," Giotto said softly, making the brunet blinks then breaks out in chuckle.

"I am, what you call, a penniless man. I intend to find a job near here and at least restart my life again. I wasted all of my money on the drinks," Tsuna said, remembering the time he did wasted all of his current money on such thing in his old time. He had figured out a way to at least confuse his intuition with his own memories, allowing him to lie straight-face. It made both of the blonde and red-head to chuckle in amusement as Tsuna touches his hair, realizing his hair wasn't spiky as normal with all of the sweat and dirt still in it. At least, he knew that others wasn't there to talk about his similar appearance.

"We were hoping to offer you a way back to your life, by working for us," Giotto began as Tsuna blinks then laughs lightly.

"No offense, but I rather get to know what you do before joining you, sirs. That and I rather make it out on my own," Tsuna said with a small smile, looking rather pleased at the offer but having to decline it. He had decided yesterday that he no longer wants to be involved in the dark world, unless something major came up and Tri Ni Sette calls for him once more again. Giotto looks rather put-off by his answer as G lets out a disappointed sigh. They really can't just say out loud that they were part o the group that became mafia family by standards even though they ares till vigilante group.

"All right. I guess that's all we can talk about I guess for today," G said with a grunt, running his hand through the red locks as Tsuna smiles faintly. "I wish you luck on your recovery and your life, Tsuna."

"And I wish you luck on your jobs,"" Tsuna said softly, making both of the vigilantes to smile in thanks before leaving. Tsuna hears the door latch shut tight securely, then listens to departing steps as well breathing of the air before he lays back down on his bed. He lets out a silent sigh, finding that meeting to be nerve-wracking on himself. But he knew that he had gotten away, for at least a while now.

That only made Tsuna to fall asleep again with soft, sad smile.

* * *

"Well?" G asks as Giotto looks rather disturbed while they were riding back to their home on their horses. "What do you think of him?"

"He was rather cautious, though I cannot blame him. He did got shot at after all," Giotto said before sighing deeply. He had wanted the man to join him at the least; or consider it. But the brunet straight up shot down their offer with nice words. Giotto knew just from those words that Tsuna are very good person with a lot of charisma to do that. At least that made Giotto to be a little relieved that Tsuna would be able to get back on his feet with that. "Though it was interesting. Sister Mary said he was wearing a fine outfits, and yet he calls himself a penniless man..."

'I figured you caught that. I think he was hiding something Giotto," G said with a scowl. He had liked the brunet after all. Giotto chuckles.

"We can go back and check on him tomorrow, provided nothing bad happens by then," Giotto only says, confirming that they will need to keep an eye on the brunet after all.

Sad thing is, they were suddenly embroiled in the turf war when they head back home. Both of them laments about how long it will take this time just to keep their foothold against other famiglias and they won't be able to keep a good track on Tsuna in the end. It was only after full week that Giotto and G was able to return.

"Sir Giotto, Sir G," Sister Mary said, surprised to see them again only for her to smile sadly. "You miss Sir Tsuna by almost a week. He is no longer recovering here anymore, sires." Giotto just sighs, knowing that G would be throwing a fit when they get back home but he smiles thankfully at the nun.

"It's alright. We were planning to visit him the next day but we were caught up in some business," Giotto says to her, making her smile a little brighter then moves to gives her blessings and prayers over the men. It was after then did they leave and away from the abbey that G spoke up.

"So we lost him... And he had almost a week to go anywhere." Giotto grimace at that, knowing it would not be possible for him to see the brunet once more again, unless fate deigned to make them to. "Awesome. So now what?"

"Well, you have missions to do, and I have papers to do," Giotto said, knowing that his office is waiting for him once more again as G lets out a disgruntled grunt. It was sad that the redhead had to do the small tasks once more again. Giotto only chuckles then looks up at the sky, letting G take lead. He made a wish upon the cloudless, vast blue sky; in hopes to see Tsuna once more again.

* * *

Few years has passed by and Tsuna was enjoying the quiet life of his at last. He managed to make enough money to buy a small corner shop which he turned into a bakery that has a small apartment for him to live in above the shop. He is running a successful business by himself, baking delicious treats as well cooking some good-hearty meals as well delivering amazing drinks for the Florence citizens. Tsuna has not touched his dark past at all for last few years, living underneath the Vongola's eyes that used to look out for him beyond the town's borders.

The brunet had to chuckle, knowing he basically lived right underneath their nose but he had no issue being in Vongola-protected town. At least he didn't have to worry much about mobs this time. Though he had heard the Vongola beefed up their ranks almost a year ago, but he had no more clues than beside the trusted rumors that have been proven true. Tsuna lets out a sigh, looking up from his cookie dough to the front of the store, being closed for the day to bake some goodies to sell the next day and day after.

'Well, I hope they are doing fine without me,' Tsuna thought to himself, getting slightly homesick when he thoughts of his family that he had to leave behind that day. 'Either way, Reborn should be at least able to lead the last of Vongola to final glory without me.' He continue to think, his heart aching at the memory of seeing Reborn being the only person that ever saw him disappears beside anyone else. He groans softly, giving himself a headache further he continue to think about his family as he puts the last batch of cookies in the oven, now waiting for them to cook.

"Mister Tsuna! Mister Tsuna!" a childish voice called out from the window he was face, looking into the alleyway where Tsuna could see orphans running by with cheeriness they have whenever they see him. Tsuna chuckles, pulling out few loaves of bread and moves up closer to the window.

"Hey there kiddos," Tsuna said softly as a bunch of kids gather around his window, their hands reaching out for their free loaf from the kind baker himself. "What do we say?"

"Please, may we have the loaf, Mister Tsuna?" the kids chorus together, making the brunet laugh a bit as he quickly gives the loaves out to the kids. He watches them cheers and gives their thanks, some ripping right into it as other seems to be saving it for later. "Thank you, Mister Tsuna!" the littlest girl said up to him, being one of the few that deigned to save her loaf every day.

"It is not a problem, kids. As long you guys stay out of trouble and help out the shopkeepers, you can get a free loaf from me everyday," Tsuna reminds them, getting slight groans but agreements from most of the kids who knows why he does that. It gave them plenty of chances to build their own lives from young age as well the shopkeepers extra hands to keep their shop running. "Now who needs water?" Tsuna asks, getting some glass bottles of water he been filling up himself. He began to give out free loaf and water bottle to little kids around the same time he opened the shop for public. All of the kids raised their hands, greedy for clear liquid that been hard to get by for them.

"Here we go, don't drink it all in one place, kiddos," Tsuna says softly as he gave each one of the kids two bottles, knowing they it is about the proper daily serving for them. "Now is there anything going on for you guys to be unable to still?" he asks, noticing the anxious energy. The little girl that spoke up earlier, Marilyn Tsuna remember her name as, was the one who answers.

"Big Brother Giotto is going to be in trouble. A group was talking about using their powers to take him down as well other Big Brothers and Sisters," Marilyn said with a sad pout, knowing that they would be able to survive it but something about this time made her worry. Tsuna smiles weakly, knowing that he cannot help out unless Tri Ni Sette makes him to. "Mister Tsuna, can we stay with you tonight. We don't want to stay int he forest tonight..." she asks him shyly, the kids looking down forlornly.

"Of course, as long you guys be quiet for the neighbors to sleep during night, yes?" Tsuna said softly, smiling as the kids brightens up with glee and some of them hugging each other. It is rare that Tsuna would allow them into his home above the shop, but he knew tonight would be a bag night to be sleeping in the forest. He moves away from the window and opens the door that leads into the alleyway, letting in six children who was then tackling his legs to hug him happily before heading up the stairs with their food and water. Tsuna chuckles as Marilyn held her arms up, making him pick her up and began to go upstairs with the kids now settling down on the couch and chair that was big enough to hold them all. "I will be right back, with blankets for you guys all," he said, making the kids agree softly as Marilyn was set down to share the couch with three other kids as the chair held the last two. He knew they are used to sharing tight spaces with each other, smiling sadly at the thought.

Tsuna left the room to get some warm blankets for the kids in the other room, which held a makeshift Japanese floor bed he made himself out of homesickness and a desk that barely held any info on it. He grabs couple of blankets and returns to the living room, unfolding it and laying on the kids who was waiting for him to come back before snuggling into the warm blankets. "Now you guys will be quiet tonight, alright? I got to get some sleep as well," he warns them, knowing last time they were so loud, but the kids nods, understanding that they now have to be quiet.

After all, it is bed time and the sky went dark. Tsuna smiles softly at the tired kids before he went back down to the kitchen to take the cookies out, which is finally done, and began to separate them in bags that will be sold out tomorrow. After finishing up on the cookies, h went back up to see the kids sleeping together. He smiles softly and blows out all of the candles except for one in the middle of the room that would serve as proper nightlight for the kids. He turns to his room, taking off his apron before laying down on the floor with pillow underneath his head and blankets over him.

Suddenly, he had a bad feeling he will be the one that will be waking up people tonight.

* * *

_The time for you return has come once more again..._

_Please, please save them._

_They do not know that their enemies will destroy them..._

_For as long you are not by their side..._

_They will die without Oath..._

** "MISTER TSUNA, WAKE UP!"**

* * *

Tsuna jolts up, feeling so sweaty ad well hot, the kids crowding him with fear in their eyes as well adults that as surrounding him in worry. Tsuna groans, rubbing his eyes with wince before patting Marilyn's head gently to show he was okay.

"Are you okay?" a woman that he remembers that stayed next door that gave him plenty of clothes whenever he gets them worn down enough for replacement. "You were screaming and sweating so much..." Tsuna smiles weakly, laying back down as he groans softly. He felt his left shoulder twinging a bit as he looks at her.

"I'll be fine, Cari. I just have a really bad nightmare," Tsuna murmurs softly, the kids now laying on him to give him comfort as the adults didn't seem to believe him. Tsuna knew he didn't look that great or feel that great either. "Maybe I might be going down with a flu," he amended as Cari sighs with exasperation. The adults knew that Tsuna always kept pushing himself to do the best for the kids and them.

"Alright, you are not going to be opening shop for the next few days until you recover, got that young man?" Cari said as she began to scold him, the adults laughing lightly as they began to tug the kids away just to keep them healthy. "We will take in the kids into our home. The forest is dangerous lately these days," Cari says softly as she took the two smallest kids with her. The kids didn't want to be away from but they knew that Tsuna would need to recover on his own.

"Alright. Please, keep an eye on them. They can be very devious when they want to see me again," Tsuna said as the kids makes pouty looks. they had planned to sneak away to see him again. The adults looks exasperated as they know it is possible. "You kids listen to them. I can't afford to see any of you guys getting sick from me, okay?" Tsuna said with a warning, his eyes narrowed as the kids nods slowly to his question. Tsuna then smiles weakly as he gets settled in his bed.

"If we hear you screaming again, we will be in here under minutes, you hear me?" Cari said to him, knowing that nightmares while being sick can be rather dangerous. Tsuna nods, knowing it would never happen again. He watches the adults taking the kids away and leaving him alone. He then listens to them moving around his place as well soft chattering about putting up sign with words that Tsuna will not be opening shop for a week to recover. Then he can hear them going through his sweets and food before leaving behind coins on the counter, making him laugh but grateful that they did that so the goodies won't spoil.

Then he gets up and start moving as he pulls off his shirt and pants, getting rid of the white and tan ensemble he had taken to wearing for his work outfit before turning to pulling out black dress shirt and black pinstripe vest with pants and putting them on. He looks at the scar that was left behind from a bullet wound years ago. He smiles weakly before putting on a black fedora with a mask that covers his own eyes. He then pulls on a black gloves he made himself, feeling the metallic fit they have over his fingers.

"Time to return after all," Tsuna mutter softly, blowing out the candles to send his place into darkness before he swiftly moves around in the black tuxedo shoes. He left his shop, locking down everything that would deter Cari and adults who will check on him but he left up note that he will not be letting anyone in for he may get them sick with flu before pocketing his key in his pocket. He blends in with the shadows, thankful for the quiet town night as he kept to himself. He looks around, heading up toward to Vongola Mansion that over looks the town from the hill and forest.

_Bang, bang bang! _Tsuna flinches, hearing gunshots already as he maneuvers around the forest, his eyes scanning the area often before moving forward. He need info on the enemies, and he needs to make sure that others were okay without his help for now. What he saw was something he never thought he would see again. Tsuna hid behind the tree, seeing Reborn getting beaten up as well struggling to fight back the enemies with Primo's generation. He froze, wondering when he even arrived until he remembers the rumors of Vongola being stronger a while ago. He curses silently, shifting his position constantly to keep himself undetected as he notice the enemies have way too many flame users to be considered from this time easily.

'Shit,' Tsuna curses mentally, finally remembering the weapons that was being used from his own time. They were used to steal the Flames, although his Oath Flames couldn't be taken since the technology would never advance enough, even with Byakuran's info, to trap both types of flames that was combined together. He remembers the words from his vision, knowing that he would have to use his Oath flames to protect the Vongola from them, and further on the Tri Ni Sette. Then he saw Reborn being tied up against his will, though his Chameleon is not in the sight as it would usually be. Tsuna then feel something climbing up his leg, familiar touch making him still until Leon sits on his shoulder with worried look on his face.

"Of course you would recognize me, hmm?" Tsuna mutters softly, getting tongue flicker from the chameleon as he steps back into the darker shadows. "I'm going to need your help. Can you turn into a gun for me?" Tsuna asks softly to Leon, who looks at him and nods, though he makes a question mark with his head for his plan. "My Oath flames, Leon. It will stop them but I need to charge my flames through you to be able to use it. I don't think my gloves won't be able to handle that flame yet." Leon nods to the plan, shifting into a green gun in his hand, making Tsuna smiles faintly at the familiar weight as he moves his arm to aim at the enemies from behind. He closes his eyes, breathing out before inhaling as he enters the Dying Will State for Oath Flames. He felt so stabilized, free as he could feel the earth getting wrecked up, which signals to him that there was issue happening with Tri Ni Sette.

"Alright. Let's get started, shall we?" Tsuna said, his voice dropping few octaves while in his mode as Leon vibrated in his hand.

* * *

Reborn groans weakly as he got placed between Giotto and G, both exhausted beyond limits. "Jesus, how did they even have it here," Reborn grumbles, looking at the machine with hatred. It was used to suck out almost all of their flames, making them unable to fight back against other Flames attack. He knew his Acrobaleno family was exhausted as well, even himself. "it should be impossible..."

"Well, we're impossible for wielding flames in this era anyway," Giotto said, slightly amused but drop it when he got a glare from the hit man. He knew the man actually made him a better boss by teaching him about few vital facts he never knew about until he came by looking for someone.

"Either way, we're pretty much screwed," a Chinese male spoke up beside G, making Reborn growls. "I mean, the only person I know that can fight against them easily is not even found yet by us."

'Shut up, Fon," Reborn said sharply, eyeing the enemies. They still have to keep hiding the mention of the person. "As long he is around and I can feel his flames, he should be able to be fine," he says quietly, making Giotto grimaces weakly. Reborn wasn't able to track the person down because he wasn't the original weather. It was bad enough that he could sense it, meaning he was close to changing the Weather standing; but it can be dangerous.

" Of course, so can rest of us. We do owe him," Fon said back with a slight smile. All of the Acrobaleno knew that their Sky was almost changed to someone they care for deeply but the process didn't finish so they were still searching. "Besides, I think we might have to focus on the battle now and figure out how to survive together," he added with a weak grin. Reborn growls as his black eyes seems to try to find the way out, though he was more concerned about something.

"Have you seen Leon?" Reborn asks other, Fon looking curious as G and Giotto shakes his head.

"I noticed most of the animals had disappeared into the forest to hide. It doesn't help that they are also considered as Flame animals since they are relying on our flames to live," Fon said as he tilts his head toward to the forest. Reborn sighs, knowing it would be safer for his lifetime partner; only for him to still when he hears multiple gunshots as well splitting bullets sight before him.

"What the!" Fon says, other Acrobaleno looking curious as they know Reborn only taught Tsuna that trick. "Is he really here?" Fon asks hopefully, his eyes widening in glee. Reborn began to struggle against he ropes, in hopes to get to Tsuna and help him out as Giotto tries to free at least Fon or Reborn.\

"The bindings are too tight!" Giotto said concernedly, though he looks up often to see the group lessening beyond any type of speed, he machine unable to start up quickly when it already have bullet holes in it. "Reborn..."

"He's here," the hit mans says softly, though he couldn't find the face. But he could can see his Leon-gun, being bright green from anywhere. "Fuck, I really hate the fact that your guardians is out of town on missions, Giotto."

"I'll try to keep at least one more here," Giotto snapped back, knowing that there was only three of Reborn's friends left behind including the hitman himself. "Though I did not sense the attack coming at all."

"Then that means more training for you," Reborn said as Giotto whimpers, making G to laugh heavily at the words. G knew that reborn will basically torture his friend so hard. "Though you may share the training with someone else when I get my hands on him," Reborn adds, his eyes focused on the hand that was using Leon like an expert. Reborn knew everyone has fallen and he could feel his flames being restored. Leon had returned to normal though he instantly lose his tail. Reborn then frowns.

"Reborn..." Fon said concernedly as he could see Leon struggling with balance.

"He must be struggling to fight back. Must not have them with him," Reborn mutters, knowing that he almost Leon to time travel. All the Acrobaleno that went along with him only managed to save their lifelong partners coming here to the past, so Leon was often used when they arrived to give their weapons back. "This is going to suck. Leon is going have to stay with him."

"Must be, since I don't see him anymore," Lal said, her goggles on as she could barely see Tsuna from her position. "Since our flames is being restored and our partners can track each other down, we should be able to find him tomorrow morning."

"Hopefully. He can be wily and slippery when he doesn't want to be found," Fon said, remembering hide and seek he had with Tsuna. Reborn snorted, being the only person that ever finds him in the game.

"I may not need their help. I have a guess of where he would be living at now," Reborn said, almost pleased that his student had hidden this long from them. At least he knew his student had a chance to live normally as an adult. Lal only deadpans at Reborn before giving up on her friend as Fon chuckles. Giotto and G looks confused, even though they have been listening to them talking about this mysterious person for almost two years now.

"For now, we wait until morning. That will be when Leon will give up the weapons," Reborn says softly, groaning softly as he place his head against the mansion, watching the workers that been hiding rushing toward to them to free them from he bindings.

* * *

Tsuna groans as he locks the kitchen door behind him, cradling Leon to his chest carefully even though his hands was burning hot from bare handling the flames. The gloves have burnt up from underneath the Oath Flames he had to use. "Okay Leon, let's get up to my bed and take care of my hand, hmm?" Tsuna mutters, climbing up the stairs slowly and going into his room, allowing Leon to eject itself out of his hands into one of the corner in his room, attaching himself to wait out the process before breaking open for Tsuna's gloves.

"Okay, now where is that solution and gauze at then," Tsuna mutters to himself, pulling out a bowl with vicioulus stuff in it before finding a clean roll of gauze which he quickly soaked in the bowl before wrapping his hands in them. He groans in pleasure, his now bandaged hands reaching over for the natural painkiller he had grew from the bushel that G gave him and stuck one stem in his mouth, chewing on it absentmindedly. He removes the fedora and mask, plopping them on the desk as he began to remove the vest with disgruntled sounds of pain. He then kicks off his shoes and lays down in his bed, leaving his black shirt and pants on since he could not be bothered to put him through more pain at the moment. He looks up at the glowing Leon, chuckling softly.

"Reborn is so going to find me tomorrow morning isn't he?" Tsuna asks Leon, who looks rather smug that he had found Tsuna first before his master did. "Awesome. I can tell I'm going to get my butt kicked tomorrow," he says softly, falling asleep into pain-induced kind. Leon only watched over his master's soon-to-be Sky as he could feel himself expanding further, meaning he could be giving more than gloves.

All he really hopes for is a pet for Tsuna after all of the issue with other animals friends.

The next morning found Leon sleeping on Tsuna's pillow by Tsuna's head. The black gloves was resting on Tsuna's desks to show that he now have proper gloves as well there was a small kitten sleeping on the other side of Tsuna's head. It was only when Tsuna start to groan to waking motion that Leon and the kitten wakes up.

"Jesus, that was one hell of the kick you still have, Leon. My arm feels like about to fall off," Tsuna mutters as Leon snickers as he flickers his tongue out. Tsuna grunts then feels a furry ball beside his head. "Oh Leon.." Tsuna mutters, knowing what is it instantly when he could feel the fur ball instantly attaching itself to his flames. "You didn't have to," Tsuna mutters softly, picking up the kitten as he open his eyes to look at his new pet better. It reminds him of the flame lion he used to own. "you will be called Sora, little one."

Tsuna laughs softly as the kitten attacks his face with licks, enjoying the interactions as Leon gotten on the back of the kitten. "Let's get you two something to eat, yes?" he says softly, getting up and slipping on a slippers he usually keeps around before heading downstairs to the kitchen to get some chopped fishes and box of crickets he kept around, planning to coat it in chocolate and eat it sooner or later but apparently it will be Leon's breakfast. He then grabs a bottle of water with two small bowls and heads out into the dining area.

"Now you two will be eating while I make my own tea, alright?" Tsuna said, eyeing at them carefully as both of the pets nods happily and turns to their respective breakfast. Tsuna smiles and moves to the counter, striking a match to light up a fire underneath a pot that had water in it from yesterday. He waits until it was steaming before pouring it into his tea-ready cup before cupping his hands out it after blowing the fire out. He went back to the table that held both of the pets and sit down in one of the chairs, humming softly s he watches the people go by on the streets, though they are more warily as they could see many of Vongola members looking around to assure people's safety as well getting stuff to repair the mansion with. Tsuna knew that today wouldn't even let him have one customer...

Well, except for Reborn who is currently pick locking his damn fucking storefront door. Tsuna looks at other with stink eye, Reborn smirk as he strolls right into the shop like he fucking owns the place.

"Excuse me, but the door is locked for a reason, Reborn," Tsuna said as he kept his stink eye at other. Reborn snorts as he close the door but not re-locking it again. "But of course, you don't give a fuck about it when it regards to me, hmm?"knew

"Of course Tsuna. You've been hiding very well for the last few years," Reborn said as he sits down in the chair beside Tsuna, his eyes taking in the sight of the hands. Tsuna made no moves to hide them from Reborn, knowing other would like to at least look at it. Tsuna sips his calming tea that held some of his flames in it and sets it down and lets Reborn take one of his hands to look at it better.

"Leon was kind enough to give me little one," Tsuna says softly, looking at Sora who was cleaning himself. Reborn snorted, eyeing at the cat when now have Leon-Backpack on it. "Though my new gloves are upstairs on the desk, thankfully," he adds as he knew Reborn wants to know if he got another pair. Reborn hums, unwrapping the dirty gauze to stare at the burn marks on his hand.

"The gloves you were wearing last night..." Reborn began to say as Tsuna winces at the mention of it.

"Burnt up. I actually can use that last one with my Sky flames or Earth flames separately, but not Oath flames," Tsuna answers quietly, though he swore he could see Fon and Lal looking around the area inf front of the shop. "Please don't tell me the other are here," Tsuna whines softly as Reborn steps on his student's toe in return. Tsuna lets out a hiss of pain, glowering at Reborn for that as he moves his lower exterminates from Reborn's reach.

"Even Mammon came along," Reborn said as Tsuna sighs and looks at other with slightly sad look. "Don't give me that look. We all knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"But still, I knew that you loved Luche and she was your Sky," Tsuna said softly, wincing as Reborn began to use Sun flames on his hand he was holding. "Jesus fuck, tone down on that pain aspect of your flames, will you?"

"Nope. You deserve it Tsuna," reborn shot back and grabs the other hand, unwrapping it to heal it better as they can hear the door opening with a chattering of a monkey, Tsuna sighing as his hair got messed up but the monkey that jumped him like a maniac. "Oh you found us, Fon, Lal," Reborn calls out behind him as Fon and Lal enter the store while closing the door after them.

"It has been a while, Tsuna," Fon said as he glided over to Tsuna's other side, wincing as he saw the hand. Lal grunts her greeting, sitting across from Tsuna. She whistles.

"Please, it hurts even more when he heals it than last night, Lal," Tsuna deadpanned, only to wince louder when Reborn upped the pain ante. Fon laughs a bit while Lal smirks. "Please help yourself to my drink station. There got to be something for all three of you there," Tsuna said as Lal nods, being parched for water.

"So you been running a bakery under our noses for few years," Lal said, looking around with curious look and smirks when she saw the fresh cookies in the bag. She snatches one of them as well a glass water bottle as well hot pot of water and tea cup that has tea filter at the top for Fon. She places it on the tray, bringing it back as she knew Reborn will make his own cup of coffee. "Rather devious."

"Of course. I had to hide from Vongola for a while until Tri Ni Sette calls me back," Tsuna said moresly, making Reborn eye at Tsuna a bit. "Yes, Reborn. I had a vision last night warning me about your guys then. Honestly, that is not the end of it," he says softly as Fon lets out a deep breath of panic. Lal growls softy as she sets the tray on the table, eyeing at the new cat that was now playing with Lichin on Tsuna's head. Tsuna didn't even seem to care about them, though he was extremely still.

"So what does it wants this time?" Lal asks, knowing more than to dismiss Tsuna's vision of Tri Ni Sette. He been having them ever since the Acrobaleno pacifiers and Mare rings has been sealed, being the only Sky active with the final set of the rings back then.

"It is calling me back, asking me to at least stand by Tri Ni Sette's side so I am assuming that I will have to either join Gilgio Nero or Vongola to do that," Tsuna muses, looking like he was laughing. Fon arches an eyebrow, pouring hot water into his cup before removing the tea filter to drink his tea. "They tried to recruit me when I was injured years ago," Tsuna explained.

"Christ, Tsuna. How did you managed to avoid them?" Lal said, knowing that Vongola is always looking out for the new talents. Tsuna smiles with a head tilt.

"I knew they were planning to see me third day in the row but I heard they got into another turf war. I left the abbey on the fourth day there with my painkiller bushel that G left me with. Poor Giotto probably had hard time finding me, since I stayed right in his territory instead moving further from him," Tsuna explained easily, making Fon laughs as well Reborn snickering in amusement. Lal snorted, knowing that Tsuna knew what he had to do to hide from another person that had same Intuition like him. "Doesn't help I straight-out lied to Giotto's face so he was somewhat suspicious of me when he left," Tsuna dded cheerily.

"Jesus, what did you say that makes him suspicious?" Lal asks, curious.

"Well I came to the Abbey in well-looking clothes and I called myself a penniless man after spending all of my money on the drinks," Tsuna explained as Reborn laughed at that one. "It doesn't help I was remember our legendary New Years Party." Lal groans as Reborn chuckles with Fon humming in amusement. "That was it, since I didn't give out much info of myself to them. Just enough to sate them."

"Sad thing is, they are still looking for you," Reborn said with a chuckles. Tsuna groans softly then shrugs as if he knew what will happen.

"Might as well get it over with and introduce myself to them, officially."

"As our Sky, you mean?" Lal asks, her flames flickering needily for stable Sky flames as she watches Tsuna look at them with slightly sad eyes before sighing. "Tsuna, we followed you here after Reborn basically asked Tri Ni Sette to come here to be with you. We gave up everything just to be with you," Ll said softly, looking at Tsuna's hands that was burnt, though it was healing faster now with Reborn's healing.

"You guys didn't have to though. I knew I was going to have something happen to me when I was twenty," Tsuna murmurs softly then sighing before looking at the trio, knowing other ares till out there. Fon smiles as he saw the eyes flashing orange before three of them, knowing what he had to do. Tsuna have been feeling lonely without Weathers to keep him up. "Alright... I'll be your Sky, but it will be hard, overthrowing my set system," Tsuna says softly, smiling as he was hoping for them to change that part of himself.

"We will Tsuna. You know I had the choice to be your first Sun before Ryohei, which allows my chosen Weather partners to claim you easier," Reborn said seriously, his hands still holding his hopeful Sky's hands. Tsuna smiles at Reborn thankful.

"We might have to do it somewhere seclusive. Our flames are rather explosive," Fon suggested, making Tsuna laugh with amusement. They all knew that it will be rather explosive after all. "So when we will be leaving for Vongola Mansion?"

"Honestly, I am very tempted to make Giotto and G find me here and give them a proper warm welcome," Tsuna said with a chuckle. Reborn snorted as Lal rolls her eyes. They had known that Tsuna are still playing hide and seek with Vongola. "Still am."

"So what should we do now?" Lal asks, Tsuna humming softly.

"Well, I am looking for free helps at this shop as I plan my closeout soon. I cannot simply run a shop when I am going to be involved again," Tsuna said with a chuckle. "You can bring down others as well to help me out," he suggested as Lal nods, agreeing that it would be better at the least to get Acrobaleno together first before heading to join Vongola truly as separate group if possible. "That means only two or one of you guys will be going back," Tsuna said with a slight pout. He had wanted to get used to his new Weathers, bonded or not.

"I'll go back. Fon and Reborn will rub up some of our partners wrongly and I am mostly tolerated by everyone," Lal said, knowing that both of the Sun and Storm is troublesome. Both of the said males gave Lal an exasperated look but Lal gave them a serious look. "Reborn cannot tolerate Colonello and Skull as well Verde, and you, Fon, basically rubbed up Mammon the wrong way last few times. My only issue with is Colonello but he usually listens to reasons, that's all.."

"She's right you two," Tsuna said, having known of their relationship with rest of the Acrobaleno. "I do want them to come here so Lal is a proper choice, but I will miss you, Lal." Tsuna lets out an actual pout this time, making her blush as she stands upright, taking the cookies with her.

"Wh-Whatever. I'm going to the Vongola Mansion to wait for them," she said, leaving the store. Fon laugh as Reborn chuckles, Tsuna pouting further before letting go with a sigh. He got up carefully, ensuring the playful animals on his head is still safe as he moves toward to the door and locks it before stepping back. "Well, I might as well get you guys your beds ready. It's going to be fun, having eight people sleeping in two-people apartment space layout," he said with amusement, making Fon laugh hard this time as Reborn chuckles.

"You know we can share a bed together, Tsuna," Reborn said, almost flirting as Tsuna gave a blank stare at his tutor.

"Reborn, I know I am handsome, but even I know you would break my heart and back," Tsuna shot back, getting a slightly shocked amuse look from Reborn as Fon chokes on his air. "Though I do not mind sharing my bed with both of you."

"Tsuna, you're after and breaking my heart," Reborn said as Fon shot a glare at them both for making him blush darkly. Tsuna only broke down laughing, looking happy as he picks the animals off his head and into his arms, cradling them.

"Shut up both of you!" Fon said with a mutters, watching Tsuna leave the dining room to head upstairs. "Though it is interesting to see Tsuna's exposing your effect on him from tutoring him a long time."

"It is. I even have a hand in his sadistic personality," Reborn said he he looks rather speculative. "Though he may have changed it again so I have no clue how he will react this time."

"Reborn, please," Fon said as he sighs, sipping his tea. "Stop trying to taint him. We do like our Sky to be innocent to some words."

"Oh I know. That why I held back a lot during my tutoring moments." There was a spray of liquid.

_ "Kami, I was drinking my tea!"_

* * *

Tsuna had managed to at least make about five more beds, one more in the bed room as the rest was in the living room. They were almost the same, though there is pillows on the couch, chair and small Japanese-style bed on the living floor as Tsuna made his own bed slightly bigger enough to hold three people in and two small Japanese-style bed rolls with the desk out of the way int the closet. Tsuna doesn't own much clothes either way. He watches the animals running around the living area with interest, though Tsuna had locked the two bathroom out of their reach. He does not want to test his own pet's willingness against water just yet. Tsuna lays down on the large bed, groaning softly as he was still recovering from last night. Lichen, Sora and Leon come up to lay on his chest, providing him warmth.

"Well, looks like you're attracting the wildlife, Tsuna," reborn called out, Tsuna grunting back in response The hitman had came up to check on Tsuna and see if he needed to rest, only to see the sight of Tsuna slightly napping with he animals almost settling down for a nap too. Reborn steps closer, peeking in the slightly open closet t see the desk in there with rest of Tsuna's stuff on it. He takes off his fedora, jacket and vest off to set it on the top of it as well his shoes was left behind at the entry of the stair way where there is a shoe box that was prepared for the, to put shoes in.

"I believe that they can sleep on me, as long they don't disturb what I was doing," Tsuna said out loud, making Reborn chuckle as he moves to lay between Tsuna and the wall. Tsuna lets out a soft sigh, feeling the warmth from his tutor by him as he was slightly lulled into sleep.

"Go to sleep. You need it after last night Tsuna. I know you haven't been using you flames regularly to jump back from it," Reborn said as Tsuna lets out another grunt before falling asleep. Reborn only watches his own student sleep, looking peaceful at the least as he could hear Fon coming into the room to join the group. It is after Fon's bed they were sleeping in too.

"How is he?" Fon asks, unbraiding his hair as well his top part of his outfit off. Fon never liked going to bed with a top on. Reborn hums, having his shirt slightly undone.

"He's exhausted. Hasn't been using his flames regularly to keep his cover safe, I assume," Reborn answers as Fon sighs and lays down on the free side of Tsuna's. Both of the males watches over Tsuna, though Fon went to sleep first. They knew that Lal will take her time getting the others back, knowing that Reborn have to start his claiming process carefully. Reborn sighs, closing his eyes as he places his hand on Tsuna's head, feeling out for the flame that reside in Tsuna and start coaxing it out carefully with his own flames.

Few minutes later, reborn pulls back after he knew any more further he could have everything explode in his hand. But he knew he made good progress. After, it has been years since Tsuna hung out with his old Weathers and his flames was starting to reject them as the results. It was only Reborn's flames that made Tsuna's flames look at his curiously though it was affected by the current rejecting process of the flames.

"Well, Tsuna. You've been lonely after all," Reborn mutters, hunkering down a short nap after all. Few hours later introduced Reborn back to checking on Tsuna's flame, trying to soothe it as well introducing the idea to new Weathers he is trying to bring to the core. Tsuna mutters softly, scowling as Reborn pulls back. He lets out a sigh, Fon watching him careful.

"So it will be slow. Think we should put off visiting Vongola to join until we finally bond with Tsuna?" Fon asks softly, Reborn looking like he was thinking on it before nodding.

"It'll be hard. He was already in process of rejecting mine from long time ago, so his flames is very confused from feeling my flames again," Reborn says as Fon sighs in response. That wasn't a good new to hear but since Reborn is back at Tsuna's side again and is trying to reconnect with him, it will be possible. Fon hums as he watches Reborn moves to hugs Tsuna closer to himself, coating Tsuna in coverage of Sun flames. At least it would not affect Tsuna much since Reborn is just posturing against anyone that is Sun Wielder as well.

"you know Tsuna is going to complained about Testosterone flying about, again," Fon said with amusement, remembering one New Years when it was just Acrobaleno and Tsuna celebrating. Tsuna's friends got all struck down with bad illness a the same time except for Tsuna; and Acrobaleno had taken Tsuna out for good time to the bar, only for the bar to be filled with all types of Wielders.

"You did the same that night," Reborn points out with a smirk. "At least he was amused with our 'display' against the others."

"Yes, he was," Fon said while laughing, remembering Tsuna looking for too amused. Hell, Fon remembered Tsuna saying that he won't stop them because he had a feeling he would get kidnapped by them if he interfered. Fon knew that it would have happened, if they were lucky. "Kind of wished he had interfered, so we could have taken to our base back then to finish celebrating. We were so close back then."

"Yes, we were," Reborn mutters, petting Sora gently as the kitten mews softly in sleep.

"So this is what you two were doing, kora!" Reborn snarls silently as he curls over Tsuna as Fon chuckles. "Hey, share him, kora!"

"Shut up Colonello. He's sleeping, you dumb ass," Reborn shot back with a sneer, the blonde looking like he will fight Reborn.

"Ahh, you two be quiet. You don't want to wake up Tsuna from his nap, yes?" Fon says, almost scolding them as the almost childish men seems to be so close to brawling out. "And if you two fight, Tsuna would be very scorned with you two, hmm?"

"Fine, kora," Colonello said with a scowl as Reborn looks away from the blond, giving in to Fon. They both knew that Fon would easily be right-hand for Tsuna, seeing he is rather calm and assessing the situation before acting, unlike Reborn who would rather shoot first before asking. "At least let me sleep with him some nights. He has to get used to us all.:

"We will, after Tsuna starts accepting Reborn's flames that is tinted with out Flames," Fon said, knowing that Colonello was anxious without a Sky to stabilize him. "Right now, it'll be a while since Tsuna is having hard time going through the flames he knows. Let's give him time and be with him, yes?"

"Alright, kora," the blonde nods with a sigh, his rifle settled against the wall as his partner, Falcon, was sitting on the window sill in the room. "But we got to get a place of our own. This living space won't last long among us."

"Of course, but Mammon handles out fiances, remember? Until he comes back and Tsuna gets with him, we will be living here for a while," Fon says with a calming smile. Colonello nods as Reborn hums in agreement. After all, Mammon been handling their money ever since they came here. Even the mission pay they get from Vongola as mercenaries went straight to Mammon who promised to help them to get stuff they will need such as bullets or food when they finally find Tsuna.

"At least he know where we stand money-wise," Reborn said as Tsuna groans softly. "Alongside with Tsuna's possible money, which I assume is a lot since Tsuna always have the habit to save money, a lot of them."

"I saved over million-worth of gold from our standard time," Tsuna said with amusement, opening his eyes to show Reborn should stop posturing. Reborn stubbornly refuses, making the brunet snorts then turns his head to face the blonde. "Hello, Colonello. How is your time here?"

"Fun. The air here is not so bad and easy to see through. I can fly at higher heights this time, kora!" the blonde repeats back with glee, looking very pleased as Tsuna chuckles. "But how the hell you saved that much money, Tsuna?"

"Oh, my reputation here in town gets me a lot of free ingredients I used for baking, since I done them favors they cannot stop repaying for," Tsuna said with a gentle smile. "So I been putting some off for small rainy day bank only to have it evolve into a monster I gotten."

"Only someone like you get lucky money-wise with your kindness," Reborn said with amusement, now putting his flames away as he lets Tsuna moves the animals to his laps and sitting up against the wall. "Otherwise, it'll be strange that you can afford the new place for us, even if we plan to join Vongola or Gilgio Nero." Tsuna scoffs, knowing it was true then he goes silent, thinking deeply on some matters that would sooner or later become important to them. The Acrobaleno know that Tsuna will tell them when the time is right, but not right away.

After all, Tsuna have to take care of them ultimately as their Sky in the end. The silence that lasted was calm and comforting, Tsuna petting Sora gently as he hums softly in thoughtful way.

"So what will we do now, kora? Lal told me that she will remain behind to get others to come here while explaining to Vongola that we won't be coming back now that we found you?" The blonde asks the question that everyone been thinking, all but for Tsuna who just smiles as if he has a plan. The blonde stares at Tsuna and slowly inches away as the ones closest to Tsuna began to do the same...

* * *

"So you're telling me that you will no longer be contracted to us, since you have found the person you been looking for?" Giotto says as he watches Lal nods, his lips letting out a sigh. He had known this was going to happen sooner or later. "I see, I understand. However, I do want to hire you every now and then for difficult missions but I have a feeling that it won't be often?"

"No, I'm sorry, Primo," Lal answers with a calm tone. "I'll be staying around for next few days to tell rest of my friends to come with me to the rest of others that is staying. However, the offer of missions is kind and we will consider it but chances are we will be busy for next few months getting used to each other again s well possibly looking for a place to stay together." Giotto hums as he hears about that and leans back into the chair he was sitting in. Lal kept her eyes steady on the leader, knowing she was on the lower ground in the blonde's office but she had to report that their services for the blonde is at the end, at least for now.

"I see. I wish you luck on your new home," Giotto said with a slight smile as G sighs. They both know they will be struggling, manpower-wise, but they can handle it. After all, Lal had said that the enemy that they were fighting won't be coming back for a while now and they have a person who can accurately guess when the dangerous enemies will come back. "However, can you at least stay somewhere near Florence? It'll be nice to have some allies nearby..."

"We will consider it," Lal reply, knowing that Tsuna won't be going far to get a house for them. After all, Gilgio Nero base was also situated in Florence too. "For now, I will stay in my assigned room and gather up our stuffs before leaving in few days."

"Of course. Thank you, once again, for your help," gotto said, waving her on as to show she is excused. Lal nods and left the room almost solider-like. G and Giotto watches her leave and then listens, knowing she had excellent hearing. After they could no longer hear the footsteps, Giotto lets out a deep sigh as he leans back against the seat.

"Well, crap. Better tell Alaude to tighten the security of this place when they leave," G said with a scowl, knowing they have to get stuff all planned out.

"And here I thought I would be able to at least have few days to track down our Tsuna," Giotto said with a pitiful smile, G tching at that. They know it will not be possible anymore now.

"No shit, Giotto. We're losing time here and Tsuna could be anywhere in Italy, living peacefully," G grumbles. He knew that Giotto have been getting strange feelings and visions relating to Tsuna, which is weird because Giotto don't get them regularly unless they're about to die.

"Living peacefully, until he needs help," Giotto points out then sighs softly. "Well, we can do what we can do. I can only stare at the map for so long before I get a headache from trying to make my intuition to work." Giotto stares at the map forlornly while G curses softly. "Let's get stuff done, G, so we can get started on Tsuna."

"Of course, Primo."

* * *

"So you're actually thinking of creating a group and just allying yourself with both families?" Reborn said as they were sitting in the dining area, sipping his own cup of espresso as Tsuna nods, sipping the tea that Fon created for him. "I can see the benefit of that, but what do we have to offer for them in return? We're not that well-known beside as Vongola's mercs, Tsuna."

"Reborn, you're forgetting a vital fact," Tsuna said as he sets the cup down. the hitman stares at Tsuna, waiting for him to continue. "Lady Gilgio Nero, Sephira is her name, is just the same as Kawahira and Talbot. She's an Earthling, Reborn." This made the Sun to stare at him in shock as well Fon and Colonello staring at him with confusion. "She will know me, and she will help us. We just need to find this era's Acrobaleno and figure out what is causing Tri Ni Sette to be unsettled this time."

"... Something is happening, isn't it kora?" Colonello said, noticing that Tsuna seems to be rather protective over the being.

"Yes. They are rather desperate, and when I used my flames for first time in last few years..." Tsuna began, his eyes drawing off to the corner as if he was thinking of something deeply. "It's like it was crying out in pain and torture. I can't describe it more than that..."

"Well, what a shitty surprise, Tsuna," Reborn said, making the brunet snorts. "You're always favored by the damn being after all."

"Well, of course. How do you think I know I was going ti disappear at the age of twenty? They never stopped taking care of me," Tsuna said wit a wry smile. "Beside, they seems to up my intuition more this time so I'm having hard time to remain in this conversation with the urge to space out into my mindscape. It's weird..."

"Like Byakuran with his alternatives' selves..." Fon said, making Tsuna nods. "But it's trying to contact you, but you don't know how to progress from listening to them the best yo can."

"Exactly. I intend to get back into handling flames again, though after we get a place of our own. I do not want to practice it here..." Tsuna said weakly. He then dazes off before frowning a bit then shakes his head. "I need to but a lot and start designing the house now," he said, going off track as Fon, Colonello and Reborn stares at each other before watching Tsuna getting up to start on supper.

"What was that, kora?" Colonello whispers after he watches Tsuna go into the kitchen. "Tsuna suddenly changed his mine!"

"It's like he getting mind-muddled," Fon said as Reborn hums. They knew that Tsuna would at least need space to even communicate with the being. "Reborn, yous aid you found a lot that might work, right?"

"Yes, large enough to build a mansion for fifteen people with a small hospital wing," Reborn said as he knew the price for it is cheaper than ever. "I'll take some of the money from Tsuna's stash, since he will know about this lot. It will not stand up for offer long." The hitman stands up, intending to get it done right away as Fon nods.

"I wish you luck," Fon said as Reborn makes a humming sound, only to enter the kitchen.

"Tsuna, where is your money stash at? There's a large lot of land you can design a mansion at and they're not going to be up for sale for long," Reborn said to Tsuna who blinks then nods, as if he knew what was Reborn is talking about. He nods at the top shelf where there was multiple of cookie jars to be at. Reborn looks up and gave a look that said 'Really, Tsuna, really?' before reaching up to grab the smallest one, about the size of his fist.

"What? I always do that," Tsuna said as he smiles cutely. Reborn snort, smacking the back of his student's head then leaving the kitchen through the alleyway and heading out quickly. Reborn jumps over the trashcans then over the puddles before entering the real estate that was almost ready to close up.

"Ah, Mister, how may i help you today?" one of the agents looks up, surprised as someone even came in this late.

"The plot of land that is right between Florence and Prato, I need to buy the deed to that land to live there with a group of people I know very well," Reborn said, knowing that the agent has the deed. He was about to put it up for auction, which will become overpriced land by some stupid baron. The agent quickly pulls out the deed and looks at it.

"It'll be about 500 gold pieces for the land, sir," agent said as Reborn hums then starts counting out the gold easily, making the agent gapes in shock as Reborn managed to empty out half of the jar. "A-Ah, let me get the names you're going to put on the deed?"

"These are in order of the ranking, alright?" Reborn said as he closes the jar. "Tsunayoshi, Fon, Renardo, Mammon, Lal, Verde, Colonello and Cranio. The last name for all of us are different but we also go by Neo as collective." The agent nods his head, writing down the names with a stipulation that others may have different surnames but has a collective surname they share together.

"And who actually will be going by that name often?"

"Tsunayoshi, Fong and me, Renardo, will be the ones who will be using Neo often, though Tsunayoshi may use Sawada every now and then as respect for his mother's side," Reborn said, having discussed with Fong about their surname and finding that they can go as Neo. The agent nods, agreeing that it would be better.

"And who will be holding the deed as well designing the blueprint for the land, since you are planning to stay there?"

"Tsunayoshi will be in charge, as per ranking," Reborn answer as the agent nods and then blows on the ink, getting it to dry.

"Please get Tsunayoshi to sign this and the deed is yours. I'll let the state know of the transfer of the land right away," the agent said, handing over the rolled up deed to Reborn, who nods then left the place. He hums, almost skipping as he was pleased that was a fast transference.

"Well Reborn, did you get the deed?" Fon called out, looking at Reborn who came in through the front of the store.

"Yes, Tsuna needs to sign it though for it to be official," Reborn said as Tsuna pops out with flour in his hair. Reborn blinks, letting the brunet taking the deed out of his hair then looks at Fon for explanation.

"Colonello had to leave to help Lal pack up some stuff and Tsuna decided he still wants to run the shop, only for a little longer," Fon sighs as Tsuna reads over the deed carefully, only looking at Reborn then mouth 'Renardo, Cranio?' at Reborn who just hums.

"Me and Skull; our names are weird so we had to adjust for the civvies," Reborn said as Tsuna snort then pulls out a quill from nowhere as he signs the deed and leaves it out to dry, now getting excited.

"Now how much offices we need... I know I will need one, and so does Mammon and Verde," Tsuna mutters, now thinking a bit as Fon grins slightly at the sight. Reborn just knows that Tsuna would be dreaming of the place tonight then drawing it out to is exact expectations tomorrow.

"Well, might as well let him go crazy, hmm?" Fon says to Reborn who just chuckles as Tsuna rambles on quietly on what they will need.

* * *

It was only few days later did Lal came back with Mammon and the rest, where Tsuna pointed at his money shelf for Mammon to count through as he hands out the blueprint. "Mammon, Verde. I want you two to make this happen," he says seriously as both Mist and Lighting smirks, knowing what other wanted. Reborn snorted as they both disappeared to the land, intending to get started on the layout first as Lal was already hovering around Tsuna while Skull was hugging Tsuna needily.

"At least we might be able to move out within few weeks with them in charge," Fon says softly as Tsuna nods, humming softly as he dazed out. Reborn sighs and moves to pull Skull away from Tsuna and started coating other in flames, urging Tsuna to at least accept the proposal but it seems to be hesitant but getting better. "And we need those weeks, don't we Reborn?"

"We need plenty of it." It was all Reborn had to say.

* * *

"Thank you for coming out here again. We needed someone to handle this security issue related to Viglia Famiglia," Giotto says happily as he saw Reborn and Lal before his desk, knowing this mission would be sensitive. "I would not mind doing this, but I'm busy with my other mission and this would take so much time from it, Reborn, Lal."

"Not a problem. As long we get money and blackmails, we're fine," Reborn says with a smirk as Lal snicker. They have heard of the Family before, but it was likely that they would either bow to Tsuna or Giotto because of the dangerous morals they have. "Just tell us what's the news and we'll get started."

"Of course," Giotto said as he pulls out a folder that been thumbed over often and handed over to Lal, who looks through it. He then looks at Reborn being curious of the person that saved them that night. "And how is your precious person? If I understand, he must have been injured during the battle two weeks ago?"

"He burnt his hands because of the unique flames he have," Reborn on stated then shrugs. "He's fine now, but we will be moving a bit out of the communication range though we will be oft in town. We decided to at least find a bigger place." Reborn only smirks as he heard 'no doubt' from Giotto because of the Acrobaleno's reputation. Though they were more well known as Neo lately. He also knew that Giotto heard of the rumors of new mansion that was right smack dab in the middle of his and Gilgio Nero territory, which was interesting.

"Not that I'm intruding," Giotto begin as Lal mutters about ideas then walks out, saying she can handle this on her own with Fon this time. Reborn conceded to the strategist that she is; understanding he will need to fend off other. But he focused on Giotto, who is speaking. "But what will you guys will do now, that you are moving into the new mansion? I cannot simply see you lazing about, no offense."

"Well, you will have to wait and see about that, don't we?" Reborn said while moving to leave, leaving Giotto to mutter about the evil man that Reborn is then moving to the map, having thought that he shouldn't look outside, but rather inside of the town he was in.

Few days later, Giotto was frustrated at the closed down bakery that been owned by the person he been looking for. It also offered nothing, not even a lead.

"God dammit."

* * *

Tsuna was working in the office, writing out an invite to Sephira while waiting for Fon to say that they can try to connect with flames now. He knew that he was so close, after three weeks of trying to accept Reborn's flames that was tinted with other's but he knew that he will not be able to accept them fully until later tonight. He finishes off the letter with a simple drawing that is barely-known as Tri-Ni-Sette's symbol and writing down the last line of the poem. He pulls back, knowing the line was the fourth line of the poem.

It would at least assure him a meeting with her quickly.

"Tsunayoshi, we're ready," Fon called out, slipping inside the room as he saw Tsuna sealing a letter with a blank stamp. "Would you like to send that off first?" Tsuna nods as Falco came to the window having been trained to deliver messages if needed for secrecy and speed.

'Take this to Sephira-chan. Don't let anyone except for her to take it from you. If they shoot at you, just knock them out with your Rain, got it?" Tsuna assures the bird as he smiles softly while the bird nods and takes off quickly. Fon was chuckling, amused by the display before leading Tsuna down to the basement that was line with flame-proof metal for many reasons. But tonight would be the first time they would ever truly test it.

"All done, brat?" Lal asks, looking at him carefully. Tsuna nods then approaches to stand in the middle while everyone stood few meters from him, Lal and Colonello being very close with each other. Tsuna looks to the left of Lal, which was Skull, then Fon, Reborn, Mammon, and last Verde who stands at the right of Colonello. "We're ready anytime," she says as Tsuna was getting antsy.

"Thank you," Tsuna only whispers before closing his eyes then starts grabbing at his flames and other's flames that was reaching out to him. He gasps as he felt ever-lasting devotion and loyalty from the rest, shivering as he felt his flames bending under their powers in need for the bonds. He could barely hear other gasping and cursing in shock but Tsuna decided to be selfish and threw away all of his old broken bonds except for Reborn's and went to the town with it. He didn't realized that he blacked out underneath the sheer amount of power that was required to connecting all at once instead one at the time. He felt himself getting caught, though the voice from it told him it was Reborn, even the flames.

'Tsuna, you idiotic brat! You didn't have to go that far!" was all Tsuna heard from Reborn as other shouting and clamoring to make sure their new Sky was okay.

* * *

Sephira was smiling amusedly at the bird that had knocked out all of her best men and snipers, making the rest wary of it. They were not pleased by the look that the bird held with Sephira as well the impudent showing of the claw stretching out to her with letter in it's grip. She held the gaze with the bird for few more minutes then laughs.

"I would never Seen this! You are very special one, aren't you?" She says as she swiftly approaches the bird, very pleased that other didn't not flinch as he ignores the cries of her men saying to be careful. She removes the letter and read through it. She then drops her smile as she read the line and saw the design. "And I would never even Seen this either... Would you stay here for a bit? I will make a reply, if you can deliver it to him?" she says the majestic bird, who croons with a nod in her request. She moves away from the window and to her desk, grabbing a scrap paper and writes down that she will be arriving withing few days before rolling it up with a small ring that held the design of Tri-Ni-Sette as the sealer and sent the Falcon off with it.

She had a feeling that only Tsunayoshi knows how to use the ring properly.

"Men, prepare for my travel to meet with Neo Primo. He and I have an Alliance to do," she ordered immedality, getting the men into action as she watches the bird fly away into the clouds, hiding it from the sight. She knew the battles up ahead will be difficult, especially for Neo Primo.

* * *

Tsuna woke up with a gasp, feeling himself stabilized. He groans, sitting up quickly while holding his head with one hand. He look around then sigh that hew as in his room, pleased that other didn't decide to plant him in the hospital. He quickly moves out of the bed and gotten dressed, not needing to shower when he would get back into using his flames again.

"So you're finally awake after two days of resting, idiot," Reborn said darkly, making Tsuna freeze in fear for his life. Tsuna turns around to face other, a shaky smile on his face before he ran away in fear, shrieking for his life as Reborn cases other down with gunshots. Fon was sipping his tea outside, sighing as he knew that both old tutor and student would be practicing with the flames for a while as he stares at the letter before him. He had managed to get the small butlers and maids that decided to join them for small fee and protection from anyone to prepare for Giglio Nero Prima's arrival. He didn't even bother telling Tsuna about it, knowing that he always seem to know everything, even planned some events out in case.

**"REBORN, DON'T KILL ME!"**

Well, all except for his new Elementals' reactions. Fon only chuckles as he heard new gunshots that signals Lal and Colonello joining into the torture.

Ah, such the glorious day of the Neo Family.

* * *

Tsuna was groaning at the end of the day, having just bathed his sweat away as he was sitting at the dining table with everyone there, eating their food gratefully. The brunet only smile softly was he watches everyone before taking in some of the food that was on his plate, making his new staff pleased with how everyone seem to enjoying the food. Tsuna decided that he should teach them about other's taste and new recipes. He had no shame destroying the timeline with such food. It was only few minutes later that everyone seems to be done and faces Tsuna with expectations, knowing that this was the first time they ever decided on the Sky they want together instead being forced to bond with one.

"Alright, from what I heard rumors while running around screaming my head off," Tsuna said, making most break out in snickers as he knew Reborn was close to shooting at him. "I heard that Sephira-chan will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. I want to talk with the Tri later tonight so I have everything to tell her." Everyone tilts their head, slightly confused. Tsuna shakes his head, knowing why they are acting like this. "The chances are I would be in terror vision state for this are very likely, cocooning near after. I'll be very defenseless tonight either way."

"So basically be aware of any spies?" Lal asks as Skull hums, knowing they would be getting spies and traitors in their house soon, though Tsuna had personally went through all of the staffs and vetted that all are truthful. "At least one of us should be with you, though I had a feeling Reborn would be the one."

"I will," Reborn said with a smirk, curling his sideburns while lazing a bit. Fon smiles softly.

"I'll join Reborn for the room shift too," the Chinese said softly, Reborn tilting his head in agreement to partnership. Tsuna grins brightly then looks at the rest.

"I want you guys to try to see if you can break in with your abilities," he says with a devious smile. "Make two teams, one as attack and one as information. Reborn and Fon will be the defense over me."

"... You better pay me for this," Mammon says as he knew that this would be terrifying to do as Lal snickers a bit. Tsuna nods as he tosses over a small golden pouch. They had gotten the base payment down between him and his Mist, being cheaper than the rest since Mammon knew that Tsuna would never ask them for ridiculous reason unless for something like his.

"I just have a feeling that someone from Vongola will be trying to get their feelers in," Tsuna just simply says as other just grins deviously. "Beside, Fon and Reborn are too overpowered and rest of you guys needs teamwork practices. Why not do it together in how to exploit the weaknesses of our base and try to get rid it afterward."

"You're terrifying, Tsuna. That's all I have to say."

"Why, thank you for the compliment, Lal.'

* * *

Tsuna was floating in white space, his orange eyes staring into the infinite space. It was only a moment before he was greeting with a small being, humanoid in shape while golden. Tsuna smiles softly, unable to move as if he was chained to the position he was in. They both stared at each other, Tsuna feeling his flames reaching out to curl around other protectively as if it was a pearl. The being only tilt head, almost as if it was relishing the hold then moves the tap Tsuna's forehead.

It only sent him to the nightmarish world that he knew he was a vision. He just watches everything his eyes looking sad at the sight of utter destruction while he saw Giotto, Simon, Sephira and others looking defeated at the new enemy. He noted he was not around in this scene and looks to the golden being by him. It was posing as if this would happen if he doesn't do anything. Tsuna then frowns before nodding, as if he knew what other want.

**Hurry, hurry. The Time's won't last long without Oath. Nor will the Worlds and Rainbow... Not even the Earth in tandem with Time can stop them.**

'_Then what am I to do?_'

**Bind to Two, ensure the Timeline and Earth are forever tied.**

'_Unless this world was an alternative world were everyone have secondary genders that only comes out when all this shit comes out, how?_'

**Unless it is.**

Tsuna only grits his teeth then groans as he knew he would get the short end of the stick as the being seems to be silently giggling. Tsuna could feel a tick forming then looks over the scene one last time. He then nods, showing he understands his position as the last Defense for the being beside him as well the Bind and Oath between two Holders. The being tilt forward as if to bow in gratefulness before everything faded to black.

Then Tsuna woke up with a gasp.

* * *

Tsuna was staring in his cup of tea, his mind thinking about Reborn and Fon looks at him, sitting on either sides of him as others were still running simulation of breaking into the manor, the difficulty increasing each time. The staff were directed to lead Sephira and her left and right hands to the small meeting room that was designed for this purpose. Tsuna spent few minutes thinking, fingering the ring that Sephira sent along with the letter as he knew what it held.

"Salutations to Giglio Nero Prima with her Left, Leo, and her Right, Gil," a butler greets them newcomers into the room, Tsuna moving to stands up and quickly moves around the table, Sephira rushing to greet other with an arm clasp as olden form of greeting between two persons about the precious matter.

"It's enchanting to meet the last, even if you are new," Sephira begin as Tsuna smiles weakly.

"And it was the same to meet with the first, even though it wouldn't last," he greets back as Sephira smiles gratefully. She could hear Leo and Gil spluttering as she could see Reborn and Fon watching over the procession carefully, but not shocked as if they had expected this. "Please sit down, do you need any drink or food after the long journey?" Tsuna continues as he directed Sephira to the seat that was front of his seat. She declined the food but asks for tea as Fon got up and pours a cup. Tsuna sat back down, knowing Fon was remaking a new one for him since the tea they will be drinking is better off hot.

"Your letter is unexpected," Sephira said suddenly after Fon sat back down, though he had gave everyone cups. She took a sip as she saw Tsuna does the same. "But then, I could no longer feel them. I have a feeling you know what is happening, don't you Neo Primo?"

"Ah, Prima, you are rather forward" Tsuna said with a warm smile then looks serious. "I'm very favored by them, and have been given a mission by them alone to restore the balance. However to go t this, it would be... Explosive," he said with a wry smile. Sephira snorts, knowing of the being's own minx nature. She knew that other got shafted in the deal of the mission.

"I pity you so bad," she says while Reborn and Fon snorted, knowing of Tsuna unbelievable luck. "But then, you have taint of all Four on you, don't you? So what are you?" Sephira stares at other with expectations as Tsuna looks at her Left and Right, judging them quickly before nodding to himself as if he had ascertain that they are trustworthy.

"I'm Rope that Binds as well one that hold Oath," Tsuna says truthfully, Sephira sighing softly as response. "I'm not looking forward to when it will be known but I have a feeling that when... the enemy attacks, something in all of us will change to accommodate that change," he says with a shrugs. She snorts.

"So you becoming someone that who can bear children isn't a matter?"

"I really wish you didn't say that so bluntly. Even my Left and Right are not used to the idea," Tsuna said with a wince as they both looks rather displeased to share Tsuna with two other people. Though he and Sephira did enjoyed the gaping look of Leo and Gil. "I'm probably be one of the few will maintain the position of Head with my secondary gender."

"And I'm the interesting Alpha," she says with a giggles, making Tsuna pout cutely in response. "Sad we won't be mating with each other." Tsuna only blushes at that, knowing that Sephira had Seen it now. she only grins as she knew that Tsuna would be hounded after in his new circle of allies that will be finding him soon. "Say, did you know the Time is looking for you as well Earth? I can feel Worlds getting interested in you too and so are the Acrobaleno. You are strange being that in imposing on our balance."

"Honestly, I can understand all of that except for Earth part," Tsuna says as he calmed his Storm and Sun, knowing her words held no bad intents. Sephira only shrugs then looks directly at Tsuna, as if he knew. Tsuna pursued his lips, thinking deeply before huffing out a minor curse. He ducked to ignore a bullet from Sephira, almost as if it was a game between them. "Of course he could feel my Flames. Fuck that man. I'll go insane from Earth and Time together." He then dodges another bullet as Reborn snorted in amusement, noting that both Tsuna and Sephira seems to gotten over any issues and acting like old friends and allies.

"And I'll stand off the side, enjoying the amusement you three will bring me," she chirps happily, making Tsuna huffs in exasperation before smiling softly at her, hers returning the same.

"Shall I take this as successful Alliance between Neo and Giglio Nero then?" Tsuna says with both of his hands out, showing truthfulness. Sephira copied the actions with a nod of her own. "Then I can safely say it's an amazing pleasure to talk with you and figure out. Prima. Please, call me Tsuna."

"And call me Sephira, Primo," she returns the favor, standing up and turning to leave, her Left and Right scrambling after her with confused look. Tsuna, Reborn and Fon watches the doors shut after them as well the sounds of their leaving. They waited a few more minutes before Tsuna broke the silence.

"She fucking terrifies me, and no shooting me Reborn."

* * *

"Giotto~!" A redhead called out while clapping the blonde on the back, making other gasps in shock. "I have a favor."

"God,, Simon," Giotto mutters before facing his friend and ally, though he was curious as he saw other serious. "What is it, Simon?"

"I have to find someone," Simon says before moving to walk as Giotto follow at the side, listening. "I felt a flame that is so similar to mine, I know that they have my flame type. But they been hiding for long time from me. Five years at least!"

"Oh and what was your leads?" Giotto asks, curious about this person that Simon is looking for. It was not a surprise that other looks for people that held his flame type so he can train them. "Maybe I met them."

'Well, I was just at the bakery that was just closed down for good. It was called the Seven Cafe," Simon said, watching how Giotto suddenly stop and move to face other with a look that other better spill. He watches Giotto wear a wry smile, showing as if he was finding dark humor in this matter.

"Well, unfortunate for you, I've been looking for him for over five years since I saw him."

"... Fuck. If he been avoiding you for that long, then we're screwed."

"Pretty much."

* * *

Tsuna was resting outside, his fingers feeling the grass as he watches the clouds pass by. Skull was on guard duty this time, laying beside him. They were enjoy the quiet moment s they know it would not last t long. Tsuna smiles softly as he remember Lal reporting to Tsuna that Giotto and Simon are looking for him together now as well Acrobaleno approaching Giotto as well other two Earthlings soon seeing the time. Tsuna snorted as his thought turns to the idea of Giotto being overwhelmed and being pissed when they finally meet.

However, he had a feeling it would be on the battlefield soon.

"Skull, how is our armory and defense?" Tsuna asks seriously as Skull moves to stare at Tsuna, seeing a serious look on his Sky's face.

"We can wage a War World and win it with our stuff," Skull says with a feral grin, inching for a battle. Tsuna tilts his head to smirk darkly at Skull, both of their bloodthirstiness showing.

"Excellent."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Giotto," a wizened man said as he was sitting in front of the blonde, his eyes blindfolded as his copper hair should through. Giotto looks fondly at the inventor who made him the cape and gloves. "I have a favor to ask of you and your resources."

"What is it, Talbot?" Giotto asks as he waves his hand to show other can ask him of anything though he was eyeing at the white0haired male in simple tux outfit with a mask and hat that hid most of his appearance. "And may I ask who is your... accomplice as well?"

"Of course. This is Man in Iron Hat, or Checkerface if you want shorter name," Talbot said then leans back as he stares at Giotto, which slightly unnerved the man by how inventor is actually blind in some way and yet know where he is. "I'm currently looking for someone with Checkerface. He should be nearby around here..."

"I cannot help you with the information you have given to me like that, Talbot," Giotto points out as the inventor looks at his right where Checkerface as rubbing their chin thoughtfully.

"He was sensed about five years ago and just recently few weeks ago. He should be a brunet from my visions of the man, though he is shorter than you," Checkerface explained the timeline, though they were interested by the stiffening from he blonde. Then he heard some muttered curses, though he was given a signal to give up more information. "I also know he is Japanese and Italian as well."

"Well, cazzo," Giotto said as he avoided a hit from Talbot who trained him to not curse, though they were interested by the response. Though what came after Giotto's mouth was unexpected. "I met him five years ago as well... And I almost had him, though by just few days. He was running a damn cafe/bakery in this town instead being outside my town."

"Is there any more information you have that we don't know?" Talbot asks, though Giotto leans back and runs a hand through his hair.

"Just that his name is Tsuna and well... Cozart Primo is looking for him because of the flames being similar to his... And I had visions of his dying."

"Well that's that even funny anymore."

* * *

Sephira was reading through her reports as she felt another vision coming upon her. She sighs and leans back before closing her eyes, accepting the Sight's result. It was few minutes later that he came back to the world, crying a bit as she moves to pull out piece of paper and starts writing down few sentences before heading to the window. "Brute, take this to Neo," she said with serous tone, a small carrier bird nodding before flying off with the letter in the beak. Sephira watched it disappear into the sky before collapsing, sobbing heavily as she knew that the future would be bad.

_I'm so sorry, Tsuna-kun, to ask of you to sacrifice yourself again..._

It took her more than an hour to recover then stands up before assuming order of her men that was milling around her carefully and worriedly. "Men, prepare for the trip to Vongola. I have business with a group that would be gathering there."

* * *

Giotto only look at the floor where he knew a child-sized adult would be at and looks away, knowing exactly what they were here in his damn mansion for.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know where our mysterious man is, seeing that almost everyone here are looking for him, including you..."

"Well, ain't that a damn shame," the orange pacifier bearer said with a smirk, as if he had expect this.

"Might as well join the party, though I will warn you Checkerface is here to look for him."

"I'll tell my Elements to avoid the Man in Iron Hat then. We do not take kindly to him cursing us in the end after all. I will you luck, Vongola Primo."

* * *

Tsuna sighs as he was walking down a hallway, reading a note before crumpling it up before looking outside one of the windows that lined one side of the hallway. He scowls, knowing that her vision rather changed from the path and decided to follow it. After all of the planning, h knew that his death is needed to get everyone to survive. It's just hiding from his Elements, his new ones not the old ones, will be more difficult this time.

"Aaa, and I thought I would not think like that again," Tsuna murmurs, though he could feel Mammon over his shoulder. "Mammon, you know what I intend to do, don't you?"

"... Yes," a tilting voice said from underneath the hood, making Tsuna smile a wry one. "But your plan... is the only one with success rate. Every other plans has none." Tsuna hums as he had known, though the turns to face his Mist.

"Promise me one thing, Mammon. I have another idea, but I need your help..." Tsuna began detailing his plan out to his Mist, knowing that Mammon would have minimal effort in this, though it would be considered as overwriting History in every single way. "Think you can handle that amount?"

"Based on your plan and your impossible luck of having impossible happening, I'll do it," Mammon said seriously, knowing that Tsuna would have at least a chance to getting back to other alive in some ways.

Even if the plan is meant to delay the enemies for long time.

After all, no one alive is strong enough to handle the enemies in this time.

* * *

Giotto just stares flatly as Sephira, who was just grinning at the blonde while she was chatting along with her Earthling kind; not the blonde knew that they are ones. "And please, I must pray for, tell me you're here for other business than our mysterious man, Lady Giglio Nero..."

"Oh I am," she said as everyone relaxed completely. She looks amused by the reactions then tilts her head cutely. "I made alliance with him."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said loudly as one person, staring at her with wonder-struck look as Sephira giggles.

"You see, we both know each other very well and he just became a Primo of a nice Family. I even had a tea date with him!" Sephira could not hold back her laughter, hiding her sadness and secrets behind it as everyone looks flabbergasted. "Beside, you won't find him. He is rather intent to pass under all of yours' radars without a single happening until it's too late. Which brings me here actually."

"And what would that be, Lady Sephira?" Talbot asks, wary of her dangerous Visions that she gets oft. Sephira only smile sadly as if she regretted to be the Bearer of bad News.

"There's an enemy that wants to destroy Tri-Ni-Sette and you guys are all going to die if the kind Primo don't do anything to stop them," she explains as everyone went silent though G was the next to ask the cursed question that she does not want to answer, and never will.

"And how will he help us?"

"..."

* * *

Tsuna was walking alongside of the garden, enjoying the peace that he was having for last few weeks at this manor that he had crafted though he knew he won't be here much any longer. He knew his Elements was doing whatever they wanted to do, but he could feel Fon trailing after him as he was the guard for the day. Tsuna chuckles as he feel the Chinese catching up with him.

"I wonder why all of you guys are following me around as if I would disappear?" Tsuna asks as he sits down on the bench by he flowers, Fon taking the free spot beside other.

"You don't have an amazing track record for staying still when we want you to," Fon said with amusement shining in his eyes, making Tsuna laughs.

"And if I say I won't run away?"

"We'll just tie you down because that's a sign of you planning to run at any moment."

Tsuna tsked at that, knowing that is true while Fon laughs a bit before looking up at the sky, seeing a storm arriving. Tsuna was humming, noting the weather then moves to stare at the blue sky for a bit.

"Fon, if I do disappear and is found dead, what would you guys do?"

"We would probably rage and kill whomever killed you."

"Heh, that's a comforting thought in a way..."

* * *

"You won't even tell us where he is not even a general location?!" Simon says with a concerned look as he was staring at Sephira, who was shaking her mouth, having not said a work since G's question since yesterday. Everyone had worked their best on her, but she was stubborn as a mule. All of this event was interrupted by Lal appearing, smacking folder on Giotto's head.

"Here's the result of the spying mission, Vongola," Lal said with a scowl, Giotto looking sheepishly but was then distracted.

"Hello there, Lal Mirch," Sephira said with a warm smile, pointing at the window for quick escape. Lal blinks then moves closer to the window, looking out before darting out and away from the manor with few simple words to deliver to her Sky. "Tell your Sky I say hello and be ready.'

"Track her!" Giotto called out loudly, unable to jump out as everyone was trying to d the same.

Giotto was stumped by the reports of failure of tracking the elusive bluenette that escaped with Sephira's help.

* * *

"She was being interrogated, probably on your location and identity," Reborn says amusedly while Lal huffs, picking twigs out of her hair. Tsuna was laughing, enjoying the message that was sent to him by the word of the mouth. "Apparently, she approves our plan for this enemy."

"Might as well if she did say those word, kora!" Colonello said with a cheeky grin then ducks as he had poked Lal with a twig that was in her hair. They then fall into full-out brawl, Lal getting rid of her energy as well Colonello enjoying the fight. Tsuna rolls his eyes at the play fight they were doing.

"Verde, is everything ready?" Tsuna asks his Lighting, looking at him gently as the green-haired scientist nods then pulls out some notes.

"Everything should be at high spec for this time, seeing we do not have enough of our tech to use our normal best quality but as long no one wield any dangerous flames against us non-stop for days, it should last," Verde reports as he felt gratefulness from his own Sky, managing to hide his blush with his notes. "So basically, the armor are bullet-proof, though we will get bruises, and the weapons we now have can handle up to thirty minutes of non-stop fighting. It can fully recover it's damage in five minutes so do whatever you can if you almost used up the thirty minutes limit."

"Thank you very much for what you are doing for us, Verde-san," Fon said with a grateful bow. He probably be the only person beside Tsuna who won't be touching the weapons but they would get the best clothes for defense. "It's amazing of you can do with limited supplies we have in this era."

Tsuna just watches Verde clam right up and leaves the room, not wanting to be praised much further for doing his duty that he knew he do anyway in the end. Reborn was snickering as Mammon appears behind Tsuna, reporting mentally of many movements as well interesting gathering at the Vongola Mansion. Then the Illusionist disappeared from the view while Skull was walking in with a tray of drinks, wet towels and bandages for the brawlers.

Tsuna watches the aftermath of Lal kicking Colonello out of the window, knowing they could take the actual damage with their clothes and how they actually trained their flames to take the damage easily. Though it was amusing to see Reborn trying to kick Skull out, arguing with the Cloud counterpart of his Sun. Tsuna could feel himself settling at home, though only he and his Mist knew what will happen; even Sephira do not know what will happen.

* * *

Sephira was sipping her tea, amused by the lack of energy they had placed into making her crack on where Tsuna is at. She looks outside the window, seeing that it was getting dark as well. Then she was greeted by a floating indigo cloud that turned into a person as everyone seem to slip into sleep state. "Good evening, Mammon. Is there anything I should be concerned about?"

"Tsuna wants you too know that your little 'gathering' has gotten the enemy on their way here," Mammon said with a flat tone, Sephira humming then plays with the rim of the cup. "Also, he says that he needs your permission to do something risky."

"What is it?" Sephira said as she looks up at Mammon, knowing whatever Tsuna is asking for, it would end up spectacularly. She was then surprised by the mental request form other then frowns slightly before pulling off her necklace that held the symbol of Tri-Ni-Sette. "I do not know what will the result become, but I hope you know what you are risking..."

"Tsuna knows fully. I won't. That's all I will admit," Mammon said with a nod then vanishes away. Sephira only smiles as the last of the indigo mist disappears did Daemon Spade broke in, breaking the enhancements after breaking into the room for last few minutes. Everyone woke up with a shout, Giotto looking confused then stares at the spot where Sephira knew the blonde could feel the disappear wisp of the Mist flames as Daemon lurches at it, trying to grab it.

it disappeared before Daemon gets a chance to track down the Illusionist.

* * *

Tsuna was cradling the necklace to himself before hiding it underneath his shirt as he could hear Reborn pick-locking his damn bedroom door. "Reborn, just stop breaking into my private rooms," Tsuna calls out s the hitman stroll in as if he owns the place. "You could have walked in on me naked."

"And I would enjoy the damn sight," Reborn shot back with a smirk, Tsuna scoffing then feels his face softens as if he knew Reborn would never have a chance to be with him in the end due to him being chosen to be Bound to two other people for Balance. "Tsuna, you don't have to obey the Tri-Ni-Sette," he began only to be stopped in track, sitting on the bed in front of Tsuna.

"I won't ask them to change their mind. They have decided and I saw reason behind it. I love all you guys, and I truly do," Tsuna said as he moves to hold onto Reborn's hand as show of gentle love he has for other. "But it's not the love that would last forever like most wish for. It'll crash and burn, making it hard on us since we would be staying in the same manor together..." Reborn remained silent before sighing, giving in as he knew Tsuna was right in everything, even in the most foolish idea. Tsuna smiles weakly at Reborn before releasing the hands before looking outside.

"Reborn, I know you haven't heard this often from me like this, but thank you so much for making my life hell and alive," Tsuna says with a wide grin, Reborn staying silent as if he knew Tsuna was doing something reckless soon. "After all, you stuck by me all these years, haven't you?"

"And I will for much longer. Don't you dare die on us, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn says as Tsuna laughs out loud happily, showing he would never escape that name, not matter what life.

"Of course, you sadist. Of course, we will spend many more years together until the end of time."

* * *

Sephira was watching the enemy that stands before them, her chin lifted up in the air with superior shown in her pose, despite being chained to the ground. Everyone was groaning and wincing about the pain and wounds they had gotten. The enemy stares down at Sephira, smirk shown on their face.

"Sephira Giglio Nero... Finally we will destroy the Balance," they said, multiple voices being heard at once but Sephira didn't look back down. "Now, tell us where is it at?"

"As if I ever tell you," she reply with a glare, making the being before her laugh in gleeful laughter of maniacal. "Nor will he."

"And who is this he," the being commanded, hearing other getting up with groans, trying to stop her from speaking. "Come on, tell me or I will kill them all."

"Well, I'm the one of course," a tenor voice called out as he was sitting on the window sill, holding charging flame gun at the bring. The being looks up to see the brunet before getting a face full of flames. "Run, all of you. TO the forest!" Tsuna calls out in commanding tone, running away as everyone managed to feel energized and rushes after him, Sephira in the lead as she was holding onto the flame gun that Tsuna used. Giotto gasps, seeing the man as he moves up forward, but he seems so slow.

"Mammon, what's the situation?" Tsuna calls out, Daemon growling as he felt familiar mist where a head appear beside Tsuna, monotone voice coming out.

"He's coming after you. You need to hurry, boss. You don't have much time and I need my flames for later," Mammon reports as Tsuna hums, dodging over the branches and ducking, Sephira rushing ahead, knowing she had to hurry to the location. "Want me to ensure she gets to location safely with others?"

"Please do. I need to use some of my flames up anyway," Tsuna said with a hum. Mammon nods as he moves to phase everyone away from Tsuna. They landed into a cleared area, Sephira aiming the gun in a specific location. Mammon then places his hands on the gun, adding his Mist as everyone was chained. They both look over the group, their mouths set and determined to do this. Reborn was about to say something only for Tsuna to jump out and lands in front of Sephira, in like of the bullet Sephira will soon fire. Tsuna smiles sadly.

"_I am so sorry everyone_."

_**BANG.**_

* * *

_**Hello all, it's me again. Yes, it been a long time. No, I won't apologize for it. I had a major block that came out like this.**_

_**However, I have decided to redo Hitman Tutor! again so I can do the story that is similar to this layout, allowing me to make small scene cuts.**  
_

_**If you have requests, let me know in the reviews below. Who knows, maybe I will include it along the layout of both Chaffer and Hitman Tutor! someday.**_

_**Don't worry about HT! going away just yet. I just have to rearrange everything first before posting a new story with the replacement.**_


End file.
